


December 9: all the way home i'll be warm

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:Gingerbread house making contest between Dan, Phil, Martyn, and Cornelia





	December 9: all the way home i'll be warm

Martyn's house has solid walls and structure to it. There are two levels, and every wall is flush against the slant of the roof and with each other. The lines of icing sugar sealing them together are neat and orderly. 

It looks like a house; a normal everyday house with two windows on the front and a door with a porthole window above it and candy drops along the rood. The pathway to the door is tiny colorful candy balls, the same that line the point of the roof. 

It's a good house, the kind of house a gingerbread man and his gingerbread family could live in all their short but festive days. 

*

Cornelia's house doesn't even look like a house at first. It's angles and corners intricately designed, things that fit together even though they look like they shouldn't. Licorice laces make the steps leading to a door, and peppermint sticks provide stability for a second level with windows all in a row and gumdrops dotting the roof. 

It sits nestled beside Martyn's, who finishes building first. She smiles with delight in her eyes as Martyn moves on to crafting them a little picket fence to set their ginger homes apart, together. 

*

Phil's house is slanted and uneven and more of the sweets meant for decorating have found their way into his belly than onto his house. He narrates his progress with enthusiasm, detailing out his vision for blue walls and red trim around the windows and how he'll make a little gingerbread doggy with a little gingerbread doggy house - all the while he manages to get almost nothing put together, and what he does have somewhat standing has where the food coloring spilled onto the table and all over his hands. 

(Shut up, shut _up_ , he says while laughing. He's got a _vision_ , don't you know?) 

Dan's already commented once that it looks like a drunk toddler made it, to which Phil responded affronted that his mum wouldn't have let him get drunk as a toddler - caffeine buzzed, perhaps. 

When he finds himself at the end of the rope, no more gingerbread left to destroy in his attempts, he takes the icing bag with the smallest tip and fashions a little gingerbread sign that reads 'for sale' to prop in front of the chaos. 

*

Dan's house is only half finished, and he angles his construction away from the others so they can't see what he's doing until he's almost done. All they can see is that it involves lots of small pieces he cuts with care, lots of cursing and grumbling to himself - though they all try in a manner of devious methods to get a glimpse at what he's working on. 

It's Cornelia who sees it first, covering her mouth with a quiet aww that makes Martyn and Phil even more determined. 

Dan concedes defeat, warning them that he's not even done. 

When he turns it around he reveals a cutaway home, a look inside rather than out. He's fashioned a little gingerbread sofa with pillows made of marshallow (fuck _off_ , Phil, they're not for eating) and walls of red laces (Phil, _I'm serious_ , you're sleeping on this goddamn gingerbread sofa if you don't stop stealing the roof-) and he rattles off half a dozen more things he's going to make before he's finished. Phil props his chin on Dan's shoulder and smiles at the gingerbread men sat just off to the side, waiting to be placed inside.

**Author's Note:**

> all these images are from google. also, i want to eat them all. 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
